Abstract This is an application for a K01 award for Dr. Rachel Hogg, an Assistant Professor at the University Of Kentucky College Of Health Sciences. Dr. Hogg is establishing herself as a young investigator who uses Patient Centered Outcomes Research (PCOR) and Comparative Effectiveness Research (CER) methods to examine the effect models of clinical and community collaboration around the health-related social determinants of health have on improved health care quality and reduced hospitalizations and readmissions. This K01 award will provide Dr. Hogg with the support necessary to achieve the following goals: (1) develop expert knowledge in the types of models being used to integrate clinical and community organizations to address not only health care, but also the health-related social determinants of health, (2) establish herself as an independent researcher with mastery of using advanced Comparative Effectiveness Research methods to determine effect heterogeneity in how clinical-community models address diverse population needs, and (3) To secure R01 level funding using the Public Health and Social Service Sensitive Admission Measures as an outcome. Dr. Hogg has assembled a mentoring team comprised of primary mentor, Dr. Glen Mays, and Co- Mentors, Drs. Patrick Kitzman, Danielle Varda, and Mark Williams. Addressing the health-related social determinants of health has emerged as a leading strategy to combat the increasing economic and financial burden of preventable hospitalizations and readmissions. Dr. Hogg?s study will use a mixed methods approach to examine in greater detail the models being used across the US to integrate public health and social services with clinical care provided in hospitals as a mechanism to target the social, behavioral, and environmental factors that contribute to hospitalizations and readmissions (Aims 1 and 2). Dr. Hogg?s project will also engage patients, caregivers, and community stakeholders to determine the extent to which patient, caregiver, and provider experiences with health care are influenced by the surrounding delivery systems for public health and social services (Aim 3). The findings will cumulate in a template model that will be proposed for pilot testing as part of a R01 application to be submitted before the end of the K award.